


No More Hiding

by heeroluva



Series: Freedom [2]
Category: NCIS, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Crossover, Don't Ask Don't Tell, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes it upon himself to start the celebration in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classmspectre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classmspectre).



> Given that DADT is finally gone, I felt this was appropriate. Way overdue fic for for [](http://classmspectre.livejournal.com/profile)[**classmspectre**](http://classmspectre.livejournal.com/) for [](http://qldfloodauction.livejournal.com/profile)[**qldfloodauction**](http://qldfloodauction.livejournal.com/). Another WIP out of the folder. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

They barely made it past the gate before Jim plastered himself against Tony’s side, sucking hard on the skin of his neck, marking him for all the world to see.

“Shit, Jim,” Tony said as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “Going to make me crash.” Jim suddenly pulled away and Tony’s eyebrow rose wondering what he was up to, knowing that Jim never gave up that easily.

The wicked grin on Jim’s face worried Tony, and he knew he was right to do so when Jim’s hands were suddenly busy opening the fastenings of Tony’s pants.

“Fuck,” Tony swore as Jim’s hands slipped into the opening of his boxers and massaged his rapidly hardening cock. “Jesus Fucking Christ,” he swore again as he glanced down and saw Jim pulling him out, watching as Jim’s thumb swirled around the tip spreading the already leaking moisture around.

“Eyes on the road, Tony,” Jim ordered just into time to save Tony from swerving into incoming traffic.

Jim suddenly leaned forward, heedless of the stick shift that drug into his side, and encased the head of Tony’s cock with his mouth, teasing the head with a wicked twirl of his tongue. One hand burrowed into Tony’s boxers, freeing his balls from the fabric, and the other wrapped tightly around the length of flesh not in Jim’s mouth.

Tony swallowed thickly, fingered clenched white on the steering wheel, and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. This wasn’t a situation he wanted to explain in the event of an accident. Groaning out loud as Jim’s tongue pressed hard against that sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock that always got to him, he fought the urge to thrust into Jim’s talented mouth.

Tony wanted to fist his hands into that silken hair, fuck hard into the wet heat of Jim’s mouth. The plastic of the steering wheel squeaked its complaint from the rough treatment, and Tony forced himself to relax his grip. It didn’t last long though as Jim tugged on his sac, rolling his balls around gently, and dropping his head further down on Tony’s cock until the head bumped against the back of his throat. Jaw clenched, Tony struggled to keep his focus on the road and turned away from the highway into a residential area as Jim repeated swallowed around the head of his cock, his tongue tracing the length of the tube at base of Tony’s cock. Jim suddenly began moving, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, done with teasing.

“Jim, baby,” Tony moaned, stealing a quick glance down as Jim’s golden head bobbed in his lap. A warning brush of Jim’s teeth at the endearment made Tony’s hips jerk, and he had enough sense left to pull over to the side of the road. Jim pulled back slightly, teeth scraping again, and Tony’s orgasm hit him unexpectedly. Unable to help himself Tony flooded Jim’s mouth with his cum, hands dropping to cup Jim’s head as Jim nursed at him, one hand still jacking the exposed length that wasn’t in his mouth and the other fondling Tony’s tight balls.

Whimpering as it suddenly became too much, too sensitive, Tony tugged gently at Jim’s hair under his hands. Jim made a sound of protest, not wanting to give up his toy, but at Tony’s shudder and a more insistent tug at his hair, Jim finally rose.

Making a show of licking his lips clean, Jim looked every bit the cat that had just eaten the canary, and the small accomplished curl of his lips added to the image. With quick efficiency, Jim tuck Tony’s limp flesh back into his boxers and did up his pants.

Tony panted in his seat, unable to believe that Jim had just done that in the car while he was driving. “You’re crazy.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed him, tongue darting quickly into Tony’s mouth, just enough for Tony to taste himself, before Jim pulled back with a small laugh. “Don’t look so shocked. Don’t deny you enjoy it.”

Tony grinned widely. No, definitely not denying that. This was a change, this happy and open version of Jim, the one that he got to see at the rare times when they were completely alone and had time to relax. Tony’s pulled Jim towards him, suddenly embracing him hard, ignoring the stick shift that got in the way, never wanting to let him go, not believing that they didn’t have to hide anymore. “I love you,” Tony murmured into Jim’s ear, finally able to say the words.

Jim returned the embrace, and Tony didn’t have to see Jim’s eyes to know they were swimming with tears, hearing them in his voice instead. “Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
